I Think I Might Be Heartless
by RishiGenki
Summary: And it's like the bottom is falling from my ribcage, and I suddenly realize that I need this. You. When you touch me, my entire world lights out on fire.  PWP, HongIce. First time publishing smut, you've been warned.


_I Think I Might Be Heartless_

'

_And it's like the bottom is falling from my ribcage, and I suddenly realize that I need this. You. When you touch me, my entire world lights out on fire._

PWP, HongIce. First time publishing smut, you've been warned.

'

_If you want to kiss me,_

_Kiss me._

_Sure I'll enjoy the way you taste._

_Just don't expect my heart to beat._

Those words rang through Eirikur's mind as he felt the other move against him. He arched a moan, throwing his head back into the old, well worn couch as he felt the heat the dark haired teen's body radiated. Most people said that Hong Kong, that Leon, was cold and calculating, emotionless and vague.

If only they knew what a great lover he is. Emotional, powerful, sensual. His touch was like fire to Eirikur's body, a small but powerful flame that burned everything it touched in only the most pleasant of ways.

A powerful stroke sent the Icelandic teen moaning, nearly over the edge with pleasure, writhing and pressing his face agains the cushions in what was almost shame. He was content to stay like that, muffling his moans into the fabric, only to have Leon pull his chin upwards and forward, reaching down to capture his neck in another kiss. Suckling and pressing, giving as many love bites as he possibly could, everywhere his talented lips could reach, Leon was _there_. Everywhere. It felt so good, it _ached_. Eirikur whined slightly, moaning as he gripped Leon's waist, feeling the other rock against him, still waiting for the right moment to enter.

_Don't worry, though…_

_If you press your ear to my chest_

_Still hear a steady rhythm_

_Filled the gap as best I can._

And that's when Leon starts. Eirikur can feel the other shift and he can hear the cool liquid squirting onto the Asian teen's hands. One finger-just one, because Leon always started out slow, always kept Eirikur in anticipation and moaning-pushed against him, slipping inside and pressing against the walls of flesh. Eirikur cried out, thrashing his head from side to side, a dry, aching _need_ filling his body to the brim. Oh God, he wanted it, he needed it like a fucking drug.

_But my heart?_

_No, love._

_Not that I never had one._

_It was just stolen. _

_Blown away by the west wind._

And just like that, everything that Leon is doing sends shivers down to Eirikur's tightening groin. He moans and tosses his head to the side again, only for Leon to grab his head with his free hand and wrench it forward, pressing more kisses to the other's chest, finger still working it's way around inside the other. A second was added post haste, and the Asian teen began scissoring his fingers, murmuring words of encouragement, of_ 'just like that Ice, just like that, c'mon, does that feel good?' _hot whispers in his ear. Eirikur's head was immobile between the attention that Leon gave the crevice between his shoulder and head and the warm need of Leon's talented fingers inside of him.

_He took it with him, you know._

_Where it probably picked up_

_A fine coating of sand._

_And the smell of the sea breeze._

_How? _

_I don't know, love._

And then, three fingers are inside of him and Eirikur doesn't know what's coming out of his mouth anymore, between the moans and pleas for more and saying Leon's name, over and over, of Leon's tongue now against his chest, licking and suckling and just forcing all of these sounds out of the Icelandic's mouth. Hong Kong's talented lips brush against Eirikur's nipple, just once, and that's what sends him over the edge, screaming out again as he felt the blinding pleasure of an orgasm, just rocking and pleading and loving against Leon's mouth and fingers and he was _still going_, still giving Eirikur so much pleasure, fingers still rocking inside of him, and _Oh God please don't ever let it stop -_

_Not really sure where it is now._

_Collecting dust, maybe._

_In a shoebox under a bunk_

_With an old, dry flower._

_And a necklace of peridot._

And soon, Leon withdraws his oh-so-talented fingers, and Eirikur whines and writhers and cracks open his needy lips.

"W-why did you-"

"Shh. Gonna make you feel good. Going all the way. Want you against me. Heat rocking everywhere." Leon's hushed voice presses against the other's chest, and Eirikur's body spikes up in heat again, of pleasure and need and - oh God, he really was going to go all the way, he was going to feed Eirikur everything he wanted -

Leon's hands fumble around as his face still presses against the Icelander's chest, until they reach the bottle of lube and withdraws momentarily to slick up his aroused and needy cock - oh, he was _needy_, he _wanted_ this, he wanted _Eirkur_ - and slowly positioned himself. Leon licked his scabbed lips-scabbed from time and time again of biting them over, of chewing them so hard that they bled-and parted them halfway.

"Sure you want it."

It was a question. Leon was giving him one more chance to back And all Eirkur can do is nod, because he _needs_ that, he needs it more then he's ever needed anything in his life-so slowly, ever so slowly, the chocolate eyed boy pushed inside, to the hilt. Eirkur moans out Leon's name as the other pulls out, only to push right back in, fingers tangling in the silver hair, _his_ silver hair, and he was already so close even if he had just came, and Leon's eyes were trained solely on _him_ and only _him_ and there was no one else in the world-

_And sometimes, think it gives a little flutter._

_When that boy smiles._

_Think I loved his smile most of all._

_But if you want to hold me,_

_Hold me._

_Certain I'll fit right into the crook of your arm._

- and Eirkur can't breathe anymore, because Leon is inside him and grunting out unclean noises, his perfect China-doll face sweaty and needy and he was looking at _Eirikur_, and only Eirkur, and God that felt good and he can't stop, he can't ever stop, he _needs_ this -

And just like that, with a quiet gasp, Leon cums, filling the Icelandic teen up to the brim with his seed. Eirkur rasps again, eyes wide and body tensing up as Leon reaches around and grabs at his red, flustered cock and immediately starts stroking, coaxing a second orgasm out of the other.

And then, it's all over, as Leon pulls out of Eirkur, chest heaving with need and want and all the things in between. Eirkur's head rolls onto the side of the couch, but this time Leon makes no move to take him out, instead reaching around to cradle the other's body in his thin arms. Another kiss is pressed to Eirkur's forehead, and that's when the white-haired teen realizes that they haven't touched lips, they haven't kissed, felt that intimacy yet.

And so he sits up, to try and catch those precious lips, but Leon's finger stops him. Eirkur's eyes widen as Leon simply shakes his head, a bit of shame in his eyes as he looks away.

"Can't. Not yet. I-I can't. Not...yours."

And then, that's when the tears come. Eirkur jerks out of Leon's arms and begins to sob, holding his head in his hands, shoulders hitching as he buried his face in his cum-soaked palms, with only Leon's guilty gaze looking down on him.

_And if you want to touch me,_

_Touch me._

_No doubt I can make you feel good._

_Just don't wait for my heart to beat,_

_Because I think I might be heartless._

'

[ A/N: because why not. Hope you enjoyed. uvu ]


End file.
